Volume 2: Miles Behind Us
Volume 2: Miles Behind Us is the second volume of The Walking Dead and contains issues 7-12. This volume picks up after the events of Volume 1: Days Gone Bye and tells the story of what happens to the survivors after leaving Atlanta and searching for shelter. Plot Synopsis Volume 2 begins with a flashback of Lori Grimes waiting outside the city where her parents are where she is confronted by Shane. The two of them end up having sex. Back to the present, the survivors are burying the dead from the previous Volume. The group then departs their camp using an RV. They continue on their journey until they need to clear some cars that are blocking the road. While clearing the cars the group meets Tyreese, his daughter Julie and her boyfriend Chris. Tyreese explains to Rick that a man in a store attempted to rape Julie. However, he was able to kill the man before he could rape her. The group continues on their journey until they come across a group of houses enclosed by a fence, titled "Wiltshire Estates." The group proceeds to clear a house which leads them to think that they may have found a permanent sanctuary. They end up spending the night inside the cleared house. What they don’t notice is that a snow covered sign that reads “ALL DEAD DO NOT ENTER.” In the morning the group is attacked and Donna is killed. Tyreese goes back to the house to search for Chris and Julie but finds them having sex. The group then narrowly escapes from Wilshire States in the RV. The group is running out of food and Rick, his son Carl and Tyreese go hunting. During the hunt Carl is accidentally shot by Otis. Otis leads them to the farm that he is living at. At the farm Hershel Greene saves Carl and introduces the group to his children: his oldest daughter Lacey, his son Arnold, his daughter Maggie, and his youngest son Billy. Hershel also introduces the twins Rachel and Susie, Otis, and Otis’ girlfriend Patricia who lives up the road but are staying with him. While staying at the farm, Glenn and Maggie begin a relationship. Also, Rick and Hershel have a conversation where he learns that they are keeping the zombies in the barn. The following day, the group is target shooting when Hershel stops them because the Thompson house is on the other side. A zombie then appears and Hershel attempts to get the zombie inside the barn. The zombie breaks loose and bite Arnold and Lacey. They are shot by his distraught father Hershel to prevent reanimation. More confrontations occur between Hershel and Rick’s party because Hershel wants them to leave. The group leaves, however Glenn stays behind to be with Maggie. After some unsuccessful raids and hunting parties, Rick’s group stumbles upon their new home, a prison. Characters: *Rick Grimes *Lori Grimes *Carl Grimes *Glenn *Allen *Donna *Billy and Ben *Andrea *Carol *Sophia *Dale *Hershel Greene *Shawn Greene *Arnold Greene *Maggie Greene *Lacey Greene *Rachel and Susie Greene *Billy Greene *Otis *Patricia Deaths *Donna *Lacey Greene *Arnold Greene 02